Anthony Gillis
John Anthony Gillis ("Tony" for short) is a young Liverpudlian who is best friends with Blanche Noir. His entire life is turned around in one day when he finds out that his best friend isn't human, there is an entire community of mythological beings, and after a mysterious mishap, that he might not be as human as they thought either. Anthony was created by Sfé Monster. He is available for purchase as a Charm. Background From the Exchanges character pagehttp://girlamatic.com/skindeep/characters/exchanges-characters/ : ''"Tony has been friends with Blanche Noir since grammar school, so it was quite a surprise when Blanche suddenly revealed that he was a giant freakin' magic deer. Anthony seemed to be taking it well, until he broke down suddenly and ran from Blanche. However, it turns out Anthony isn't as human as he and Blanche thought, but what he is turning into is still a mystery."'' Tony was created by Sfé Monster Appearances Exchanges Handshakes Anthony's friend Blanche reveals to Anthony that he is actually a White Stag, and invites him to the Liverpool Avalon, to introduce him the mythological community and culture. Tony seems to take it relatively well, but after a while all the strangeness seems to take its toll on him, and he runs off. Shortly after, he suddenly calls Blanche, and it's revealed that he's suddenly started transforming. Heartaches Blanche and Tony are trying to figure out what is happening to Tony by asking around the Liverpool Avalon. All the while Tony continues to slowly transform, but they aren't sure into what. They first visit Madam U but her best guess is that he may be turning into a harpy and that sorcery might be involved. They decide visiting the sorcerer Tim at the nightclub would offer more insight. Tim suggests that Tony may indeed be human, but affected by the magic in the nokk medallion Madam U tested him with, or that his transformed state was his true form all along, and the medallion broke whatever magic was concealing it. Either way, Tony isn't taking the news too well. After a friendly suggestion from Blanche to try flying, Anthony pours out his feelings (again) by saying, frusturated, "Do you have any concept of what I'm going through right now? I just slowly turned into Alfred Hitchcock's nightmare over here! If I can't go back to normal, I can't see me mum no more, which pretty much makes me an orphan." He shifts the blame onto his best friend, telling him that "If you had shut yer gob about this I'd be sleeping in me own bed tonight." After Anthony lashes out, he tells Blanche to go away. He's left alone at the bar until Lorne sits down nearby after getting into an argument with Ike and Alec. Hello Goodbye While Anthony mopes at the bar he is approached by Isaac who offers a sympathetic ear, apparently at the request of Blanche. After talking to Isaac, Lorne Lyon and later Blanche, Anthony seems to be slowly coming to terms with what has happened to him, although he admits watching the bar bet fight and a lot of alcohol has helped. The chapter ends with Blanche promising to get him fixed up and being annoyed about Anthony's lack of knowledge about deer. Reunion Anthony gets to learn about what he really is from his mother, Ophelia. Abilities The nature of Anthony's transformation is that his mother used to be a harpy until she changed herself into a human before meeting his future father, a human sailor. His mother had a sorcerer change her permanently into a human and this may be the result of the spell. Image Gallery Tony-human.png|As a human. Tony-Oh Snap!.png|His transformation begins... Tony-pinfeathers.png|...and it gets worse... Tony- pinfeathers2.png|Yeah...that's not good. Tony-Stupid Legs.png|He's having issues... Tony.png|All bird-ified Antony.png|The stages of Anthony Category:Characters Category:L.A Residents